Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs
by Chloe.Cat.9476
Summary: The life of 15 year old Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Also features Severus Snape and Lily Evans. *Chapter One will be added to*.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Moony's Perspective**

Remus

I was happy, very happy. I had my best friends, James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. We have nicknames: Moony (me), Wormtail (Peter), Padfoot (Sirius) and Prongs (James). We shared one thing, apart from happy times, a map. That map that means everything to us. You must be thinking, Remus, what in the name of Merlin! That one map is unique. And not just because it was the one smartest idea that could plop into James's head. Because it is a map of Hogwarts. It shows you where _everyone_ in Hogwarts are. Even when we are animagus. We use it to make sure that no teacher is around. 

I love my friends but I kinda always felt like I have a special bond with Sirius, of all of my friends. He's the most down to earth. I first found this bond when we were discussing kids. Don't ask. Peter said he didn't want any, I said that I don't care about the name or gender, just as long as the beautiful wife was ok, James said if it was a boy then he would name him Harry, he always liked that name, and if it was a girl then Lily, after his crush on Lily Evans. Sirius said if it was a boy than Remus James Black. Or if it was a girl, I can't remember, it was the name of a quidditch player in Gryffindor. But _Remus,_ _ **Remus,** sure_ the middle WOULD be James. BUT REMUS WOULD BE HIS ACCTUAL FIRST NAME!!

Remus John Lupin, 15 years old, wearwolf and in _love_ with Sirius Black? 

I remember one special day though. 

We were all walking towards the bench next to the tree after DADA finished. In that lesson I cast a hex on Severus Snape that didn't look _too_ pretty. He was very angry. 

When we reached the bench, I saw him standing there talking to that nice girl, Lily Evans. I caught a few snippets of their conversation. 

"Remus is a nice boy, Sev, he's not like Potter."

"Well _I_ for one think he's hiding a deep dark secret. Don't you want to know what it is?"

"He keeps himself to himself. He can if he want."

"Exactly. _Because of his DEADLY secret._ "

 _So he's trying to blackmail me with my own secret,_ I thought. 

"You think he's a bit weird though? He's more unusual than Pettigrew."

"I guess so. He is a bit different. I think-."

"Do you _actually BELIEVE_ the _garbage_ coming from his big mouth, Evans?", James interrupted. " Wingardium Leviosa!"

He pointed his wand at Snape. Snape glared at me. 

"What's up, Snivilly." James said. "Oh yeah, it's you.''

All around us, everyone apart from Lily began to cheer: "What's up? Snape's up!''

To be honest. I think I was the loudest. 

And then, before Sirius could block me from him, Snape pointed his wand at me and performed the same spell I had hit him with in Defence Against The Dark Arts. 

And when I woke up I was in the hospital wing. Being treated. 

So yeah, not special but it stuck out for me. 


	2. Wormtail’s Perspective

**Chapter Two**

 **

Wormtail's Perspective.

Peter

My name is Peter Pettigrew. I am 15 years old. I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have 4 friends: Moony (Remus), Padfoot (Sirius), Prongs (James) and Severus Snape. I'm not supposed to be friends with him but he is kind to me. Unlike James when he's in a bad mood. My best, _best_ friend in the marauders is Remus. He's the nicest. I think, even though he is a wearwolf, he is really kind. He's smart and a brilliant wizard. I'm not surprised if his name will be famous in years time. There's this girl who's very pretty. I have a crush on her. One day she was being really nice to me. 

One day, on James's bad mood day, I was bored so I decided to talk to Severus Snape. 

"Hello, Severus. Are you ok!?" I said to Severus. 

"Yes. Lily needed to go to the library so I'm waiting for her." He replied. 

"Ok, want to talk? James is off in a strop."

"Ok."

"Are you muggleborn or pure blood or half-blood?"

"I'm half blood, how about you-?''

"Snivilly! Worm- PETTIGREW! What are you doing talking to each other!" James said. 

He must've been hiding in the bushes. _Spying_ on me. 

"I was just telling Snivilly that his flower pants we saw yesterday are very _pretty!_ " I said, while winking at Severus, meaning that I'm covering up the story. 

"Liar. Liars have pants on fire so here's what you deserve. Both of you."

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Both James and Sirius shouted. James pointing his wand at me, Sirius his at Severus. 

Then they did the same thing, by setting my pants on fire and Severus's by using Incendio. 

But then she turned up. Lily Evans. She usherd us down and used the water charm, Aguamenti. 

Then she screamed at James and Sirius. And. Sirius responded. 

"For Remus. 'Member what happened yesterday, Lily. Snape cast the Cruciatus Curse on him. He had never experienced it before and it shocked him."

"But still-."

"Whatever. Come on Sirius, Pettigrew. Let's get going. See you Evans!" He blew a kiss at her. 

I love Lily Evans. And so does James Potter. 

**


End file.
